


Кошка

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: «Ты правда ждала меня, Кошка?»«Кошки не ждут… Глупый, глупый ты мой Человек».Саша Бест "История про Кошку и ее Человека"





	

"В пыльной Москве старый дом в два витражных окошка"

Майкрофту всегда снились потрясающие, волшебные сны. Странные и дивные. В них участвовала кошка, которую родители подарили ему на шестой день рождения. Правда, в сновидениях она была совсем не кошкой. Невысокая девушка в черном облегающем платье, с загорелой кожей оголенных рук. Маленькому Майкрофту все никак не удавалось разглядеть ее лицо, оно словно скрывалось от него под вуалью из тончайшей тени, игры света и солнца.

"Он был построен в какой-то там –надцатый век".

И даже когда он стал достаточно взрослым - ему исполнилось целых восемь лет! - чтобы фантазировать и мечтать, сны никуда не ушли. Днем ему была интересна наука и экономика, которую объяснял отец, старательно переводя взрослые темы понятными ребенку словами. Майкрофт хотел вырасти и стать похожим на отца.

Но ночью.... О, по ночам он путешествовал! Он видел замки и мосты, хрустальные вершины гор, золотые залы дворцов. Он летал над водопадами, нырял в глубокие океаны. В снах он мог творить все, что пожелает.

А рядом всегда была она.

"Рядом жила ослепительно-черная Кошка  
Кошка, которую очень любил Человек".

Она брала его за руку и рассказывала истории. О короле Артуре и его советнике, могучем маге Мерлине, о Моргане и Мордреде, о феях и цветах. Она рассказывала ему о жизни простых людей, тех, у кого нет поместья и большой семьи. Она рассказывала ему про мальчика Питера Пэна и называла его очень одиноким ребенком.

Она выдумала целый замок, возносящийся шпилями башен в самые небеса, с глубоким озером поблизости, с густым Запретным лесом. И в этом замке учились чудесам маленьким волшебники. Она рассказывала обо всем. Кошка столько всего знала интересного!

"Нет, не друзья. Кошка просто его замечала.  
Чуточку щурилась, будто смотрела на свет"

Днем, когда он подходил к развалившейся на солнечном пятне Кошке и обращался к ней, говорил или спрашивал, тогда Майкрофту казалось, что она все-все понимает. Зеленые глаза, в которых отражались солнечные лучики, сверкали лукаво, как будто кошка смеялась над ними. Или подмигивала.

"Сердце стучало… Ах, как ее сердце мурчало!  
Если, при встрече, он тихо шептал ей: «Привет»"

Она не принимала никого, позволяла себя гладить только Майкрофту. Вся такая изящная, с бархатистой шерсткой, она выгибалась грациозно и игриво, как настоящая кошачья леди. И даже мурчание у нее было деликатным, не утробным и басовитым, а негромким, переливчатым. Как песня. Майкрофт всегда здоровался с ней, когда возвращался из школы. Он не знал, откуда пошло это, но ему было важным сказать ей "Привет". Кошка поднимала голову и смотрела на него, так смотрела, словно отвечала.

"Нет, не друзья. Кошка просто ему позволяла  
Гладить себя. На колени садилась сама".

Когда Шерлок подрос, Кошка буквально поселилась в комнате у Майкрофта. Для младшего брата было задачей первостепенной важности понять, почему животное не подпускает к себе никого, даже ласковую и деликатную Мамулю. А Майкрофт не мог объяснить, не упомянув своих сновидений. Которых стыдился за их нелогичность. И которыми восхищался, которые жадно хранил от посторонних взглядов. Потому что это только его.

А женщина из снов хохотала, съезжая вниз по радуге, подымая фонтаны хрустальных брызг из воды. И Майкрофт улыбался ей.

"В парке однажды она с Человеком гуляла   
Он вдруг упал. Ну а Кошка сошла вдруг с ума".

Он был единственным студентом в Оксфорде, который приехал на учебу с домашним животным. Но оставить Кошку просто не мог, хотя верил, что она дождется. Обидится, конечно, но дождется. Однако взглянув в пронзительные зеленые глаза, не смог уехать без нее.

И не пожалел, когда однажды, во время конной прогулки в старом парке, лошадь вдруг понесла. Он упал, кажется, сломал ногу и ударился головой о выступающий корень. Очнулся уже в больнице, рядом были родители. Они рассказали, что Кошка примчалась в школу верховой езды, мяукала и выла, пока за ней не пошли следом. И нашли его.

Кошка пришла, когда посетители ушли, запрыгнула на одеяло. Майкрофту стало стыдно под укоризненным взглядом, ему даже показалось, что кошка покачала головой. А она всего лишь свернулась клубком и привычно замурлыкала.

В ту ночь женщина во сне крепко обнимала его, прерывисто дыша в макушку. Гладила, ощупывала, словно боялась потерять. Майкрофт, несмотря на долю смущения, не чувствовал себя в этих объятиях неуютно. И не обижался, даже когда получил подзатыльник и выговор. Тогда он впервые запомнил голос женщины. Мягкий, деликатный, как мурчание Кошки.

"Выла соседка, сирена… Неслась неотложка.  
Что же такое творилось у всех в голове?"

Сны стали его спасением, когда отца забрали в больницу с сердечным приступом. Он помнил, как закрылся в своей комнате и заснул, уткнувшись в мягкую, бархатную шерстку. А во сне горько плакал, лежа на коленях женщины. Та гладила его по голове, перебирала прядки волос и шептала что-то утешающее. Рядом с ней он не стыдился своих слабостей.

"Кошка молчала. Она не была его кошкой.  
Просто так вышло, что… то был ее Человек".

Радость в улыбке матери, гордость на лице выздоровевшего отца. Шерлок старательно отворачивается, его оторвали от важного эксперимента ради этой поездки. Но больше всего им гордится Кошка, сидящая на коленях у матери. Все такая же непроницаемо-черная, как и много лет назад, словно ни капельки не постаревшая. Такая человечная. Она гордится им, своим человеком.

Лучшим выпускником Оксфорда за последний десяток лет.

"Кошка ждала. Не спала, не пила и не ела.  
Кротко ждала, когда в окнах появится свет".

Его работа предполагала частые разъезды, в которые он просто не мог брать с собой животное.

\- Прости, - он погладил сидящую в соседнем кресле Кошку.

Не постарела, не изменилась за прошедшие годы. И все так же сопровождает дивные и странные сны. Майкрофт хотел бы уловить хотя бы черточку лица той незнакомки, что появляется по ночам. Она стала его наваждением, его мечтой. Умная, образованная, начитанная, слегка мечтательная. И для него - самая красивая. Идеальная женщина. Хотел бы он ее увидеть.

Он уехал, дав распоряжение слугам кормить кошку, следить за ней и вообще исполнять все капризы животного. Наверное, они посчитали его немного чудаковатым человеком, но Майкрофт знал, какой на самом деле может быть сходящая с ума от скуки Кошка. Хуже, чем Шерлок, честное слово.

Душу согревал тот факт, что его будут ждать дома.

"Просто сидела. И даже слегка поседела.  
Он ведь вернется, и тихо шепнет ей: «Привет»"

Она всегда ждала его, не встречала, не выходила в коридор. Чинно восседала на кресле возле зажженного камина, рядом с приготовленным бокалом для коньяка. И Майкрофт садился рядом, брал Кошку на колени, гладил и рассказывал, как прошла очередная встреча. Выискивал тонкие седые волосы, появляющиеся в шерстке с каждой разлукой. Со временем они пропадали, но в первые дни являлись напоминанием, что Кошка ждала. И, возможно, даже слегка скучала.

"В пыльной Москве старый дом в два витражных окошка  
Минус семь жизней. И минус еще один век".

Что-то приближалось, что-то должно было произойти. Майкрофт никогда специально не читал ни свою Кошку, ни свою женщину, но видел по их нервным взглядам, что что-то должно произойти. Что-то важное и страшное. Или странное? С Кошкой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца.

Поэтому он не удивился звону разбившейся вазы. Майкрофт ждал этого долгие годы. Ждал, прокручивая в голове навеянные снами строки. При всей своей рациональности, при потрясающей способности к дедукции и логическому мышлению, по отношению к Кошке Майкрофту хотелось поверить в чудо.

Она вышла, завернутая в белое полотенце, которое, судя по всему стащила из ванной. Невысокая, стройная, загорелая. С короткими черными волосами и яркими, неправдоподобно зелеными, большими глазами, тонким шрамом в виде молнии на лбу. Наконец-то Майкрофт мог увидеть ее лицо.

Он отложил в сторону нож, которым резал салат, выключил огонь под сковородкой и повернулся к ней.

Она подошла вплотную, смотря выжидающе, настороженно и немного испуганно. Майкрофт улыбнулся, обнял ее.

\- «Ты правда ждала меня, Кошка?»

Женщина фыркнула ему в подбородок, плечи ее слегка расслабились.

\- «Кошки не ждут… Глупый, глупый ты мой Человек».


End file.
